Equestria Undead
by lumely
Summary: Canterlot, a very beautiful place, home to rich famous ponies,but sometimes you get the ponies from the street especially six MCs who are form the dark rough dirty street of Canterlot, they are Canterlot Undead. Reviews are needed, so are OC's.
1. Welcome Undead

Equestria Undead.

I think I'm the first one to do this

It was a bright sunny morning in Ponyville where in this case Twilight was busy reading books on Celestia knows what. Twilight was used to silent air, the peaceful flip of a page from time to time eventually a closing of the back of a book. What she didn't expect a knock at the door of her home.

"Now who could that be?" she asked herself. When she answered the call, she was breath taken, a blue stallion, a good looking one with deep blue eyes, a cutie mark on his neck? Twilight mentally shook these thoughts away and asked "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering where could I find the pony Vinyl Scratch?" he asked. His voice was deep obviously a full grown stallion. Twilight will admit she was jealous that Vinyl was the first pony he mentioned. "Uh…go to the Sugar Cube Corner and take a left, go down a couple blocks you'll see Vinyl records." he smiled sweetly, "Thank you I've been looking for it all day long!". Twilight replied "Not a problem." The stallion turned and took flight. Twilight closed the door and thought about the pegasus she just saw. He certainly was handsome, he had two cutie marks? One his flank there was a single white butterfly and a three one his neck. Twilight picked up her book and started reading it, not even the before she could read the first word where she left off, Rainbow Dash burst into the library "Twilight, TWILIGHT! Do you have the next book in the Daring Do adventures?!" Twilight levitated the book over to Rainbow Dash. "Thanks!" she then flew out of the library at incredible speeds.

Rarity was walking with a stallion who offered to help carry her materials from the postal office. This one out of all the other stallions didn't fall head over heals for her, he was a dark gray stallion with a very curly mane. He just so happen to he arriving on a train from a different town near the postal office, he notice her struggling to carrying her materials with her magic so he help her carry them. Just like that not even bothering to ask if she needed help. While they were walking She decided to break the silence by asking,

"Where did you come from?"

"Canterlot." he answered. CANTERLOT! Rarity couldn't believe what she heard, this unicorn was all the way from Canterlot and he's here in Ponyville. "Are you an actor?" He looked at her and said "What makes you say that?" he asked, his voice sounded like he's been scared for life by that question. "Just the way your cutie mark is, it's is a happy and sad mask." He looked at her softly his deep blue eyes obviously have a tragedy behind them, finally answering her question "No." She was disappointed, he was a strong silent type she didn't like that she liked a stallion with confidence and politeness and it showed. They finally arrived at her home/shop "Well here we are, I haven't asked your name, mine is Rarity what is yours?" he looked at her harden "Mine is Da Ponyz." he turned and walked away.

There was a pony walking out side of Sweet Apple Acers. He was a golden pony his cutie mark was a music line. He was staring out at the trees thinking about the earth pony who recommend the unicorn Vinyl Scratch to help produce their songs, he was glad he had Octavia as a childhood friend. His thoughts was interrupted when a pony behind him spoke up

"Now who in tar-nations are you?" a country like female voice said. He turned and answered.

"I'm a unimportant pony, I will get off your property Miss Apple." he wasn't sure if he pissed her off. "Wha- wait, no pony is unimportant and how did you know my name?"

She questioned him. "This is Sweet Apple Acers, isn't it?" he said with annoyed tone. "Well sorry I forget this is my home, now what was that about you being unimportant?" she asked curiously. The male golden pony answered with a scared and worried toned "It was something that happen in my past and I can't let it go." he said "I better get going or I'll be late." he turned and ran towards Ponyville. Apple Jack was wondering why anypony would hold on to a grudge like that.

Two ponies were walking down the streets of Ponyville. One was pure white pegasus with light blue eyes, his cutie mark was PS in plain black coloring, the other was a blood red unicorn with brown chocolate eyes his cutie mark was dice. They were looking for a bar to get drunk at.

"Damn Scene I haven't seen one ever since we got here." a red unicorn said

"Just like a mare you can't score?" the white pegasus said. "What ever I'm just glad the Octavia gave us a good recommendation to her friend." While the memories of rejection from the Canterlot royal band, a pink, fluffy mane pony was hopping through the street when she came upon two new faces she have nerved seen before, "Excuse me can you tell us where the nearest bar is?"

"GASP!" just like that the pink mare was gone immediately gone to start a party for these two new ponies. "What was that all about?" asked the red unicorn whose was very confused. "Maybe she saw your ugly face?" before he knew it, Pony Scene was in a trash can with lid held down by the Funny Pony.

Fluttershy was out and about feeding, petting, attending, caring for her animals. She eventually ran out of food so she had to go get more from her shed. While walking she saw a pony, a very unusually good looking pony, he was lime green with his ears pierced, his eyes were brown, his cutie mark was a dollar sign with flames. What he was doing was horrifying to her, he was hitting a tree with all of his force. His hooves were a little bloody, so with out a second thought she flew back to her house grabbed her medical supplies and hurried back to him. When she got to him, he was surprised to she her.

"Oh dear lets get you patched up." Fluttershy said with a low worried whisper. The lime green pony wasn't expecting this, he's done this to walls millions of times, hell he wasn't expecting anypony to care.

"Um that's okay, I don't need you help." Fluttershy gave him the same stare she gave the cockatrice. "Or maybe I do." While wrapping the other hoof she asked the new pony "What's your name?" "J-pony and yours." Fluttershy nerved heard of a name like that so she replied "Fluttershy, now where do you come?" Like that the tallow pony was finished with the wounds, J-pony inspected at his hooves. "Canterlot." Fluttershy was confused if a pony was of high class, why was this one her at her home? "Now I must get going a pony is waiting for me." Fluttershy was still shocked at what just happened.

Vinyl was in her studio waiting for the arrival of six ponies. She wasn't sure if she should do this, she seen them live but what they sang was very explicit material. They had a rock/rap/hip-hop tone. She's said some bad words in her music but not as bad as they did. What really made her want to this is that they had this dream for so long, they worked hard, they even grew up in the bad parts of Canterlot. So she decided to help them produce an album for them to sell.

"They might change the way music is today." Vinyl said to herself. Just as she was about to go look for them, a blue pegasus walked in followed by a dark grey unicorn, golden earth pony, a red unicorn levitating a trash can with something thrashing around inside of it and a lime green earth pony. "Inside the booth now." Vinyl commanded. The red unicorn let a pure white pegasus out of the trash can he was holding.

"Freedom!" They all rolled their eyes. After the six ponies were inside the recording booth Vinyl called out "READY?" The six ponies nodded in unison. "4,3,2,1 go." The music started, around ten seconds the band shouted a very familiar tune.

"UNDEAD!"


	2. HEAR ME NOW

Hear Me Now

Pinkie Pie was busy setting up a party for not the two ponies she saw earlier, but six. SIX ponies that are new to Ponyville! That was close to he record of ten ponies who wore hoods and all looked alike. She eventually followed them to Vinyl's place. So she knew where to drop off the invitations. This was going to be big.

Vinyl was done recording, what has she done ? The six stallions were GREAT! They had some explicit material but had some songs that really hit close to home. Like one song was _"Young"_, then another was _"We Are"_. At one time they got really rowdy, _"Lights Out"_ and_ "Bullet"_ was just honorable. She won't even talk about _"Le Deux"_, that got her really,… sexual?

"Alright guys you should go to the Inn that's near here and get some rest, we got a **very** big day tomorrow."

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow, we can't thank you enough." the one know as Pony Scene said. "It my pleasure." Vinyl replied happily. Right when J-pony walked out he tripped over a very unusually large basket.

"AH, son of a." Quickly noticing what was in the basket. A very large card. Vinyl picked it up and read aloud. "Dear Vinyl please bring your new friends and their music to the Sugar Cube Corner for a very special event. Uh-oh."

"What? Said the red unicorn know as Funny pony. "It can't be that bad." "I know but your music." Vinyl complained.

"Hey we'll play some appropriate songs such as young and hear me now." said the soothing tone of Pony 3 Tears. "Alright but no funny business." The red unicorn shouted "Hey!" Vinyl looked at him then to Scene "Fine no Scene business." Scene pouted.

"Quiet, they'll be here soon!" Rainbow Dash shouted. It was dark in the Sugar Cube, every last pony was here except the fillies. They were too young to see this party. Eventually the seven ponies arrived not expecting,

"SURPRISE! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" everyone shouted. Vinyl was scared, but the rest of her group was speechless. Never have any of them thought that a single party was just for them, especially one for just arriving here.

"Wow." Danny was feeling like jumping up and down.

"Hey you okay?" said the pink mare from earlier.

"It's just that no one has ever thrown a party for us. Let's get it started!" Daponyz shouted with delight. Eventually the party was in full swing, Twilight met the five of them who were the handsome blue pegasus friend. She learned they have all came from Canterlot like her but lived in a very unheard of part of Canterlot. She learned their names, but the blue pegasus. She found him, he was at the punch bowl chatting up with his friend Funny Pony. Funny pulled out a strange bottle, it was colored brown it was large, he started chugging it. The blue colored pony walked out the front door, Twilight followed him. P3T was enjoying him peace and quiet when heard a faintly familiar voice

"So you know Vinyl." Pony looked at the unicorn he got directions from and said,

"Well not really." Twilight saw him look at the stars and said, "Lord where do we go?" Twilight looked him confused. "What's you name?" He asked her. Twilight responded "Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?" He looked at her and smiled "Pony 3 Tears." just when Twilight was about to ask him another question when Pony Scene shouted "HEY, 3 we're about to start." Pony 3 looked at Twilight and winked "You'll have to see this."

Twilight was waiting. "I hope they're good I don't wanna die from boredom." RD complained.

"Fillies and gentle colts hopefully you had a great time so far, now here is Canterlot Undead. The music started playing Pony Scene was playing on his guitar making high pitch sound.

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.I keep searching for something that I never seem to maybe I won't, because I left it all I'm stuck with this, and that'll never changeAlways a part of me, until the very last to go from here? What road to travel on?I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose I try to have the will to be alive?Will I try because I've never seen the light?Blow it to the ground and it's now you see, You spent your whole life taking the best of me_

Twilight was shocked she never heard of lyrics like this.

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?How'd you end up all alone?Can you hear me now?There's no light, there's no to breathe, when you're you __hear me now__? Hear me now_

Twilight decided to get a drink from the punch bowl.

_\How low can I keep pretending to be?That all the stars in the sky could mean something to will open up if I live on my knees.A colt of many words, but a colt of few these streets, so absent of hope.A pillow of concrete, a foal with no him a hand, then we're walking the the virtue of pity, but we live with the scared to dream in a world with no you wake up, you know it's darker than last we forget, sacrifice gone to walk away, been walking my whole life._

Twilight downed several glasses and it was starting to give her a headache

.

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?How'd you end up all alone?Can you hear me now?There's no light, there's no to breathe, when you're you hear me now? Hear me nowLook into my eyes and I seeWhat do I see? Nothing at allTake another look around meWhat do I see? Nothing at allWhere'd you go? Where's your home?How'd you end up all alone?Can you hear me now?There's no light, there's no to breathe, when you're you hear me now? Hear me nowCan you hear me? Hear me now_

Twilight was dizzy right after the song, she blacked out.

Twilight awoke with a burning sensation in between her legs, she immediately ran to the bathroom. _"Oh no no no no, this can't be true." _Thankfully it wasn't.


	3. After affects

Apologize.

Okay this will be rated T from now on.

Twilight was glad she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't afford being a student at the same time. As the memories of last night and her headache got bigger she was embarrassed at what happened to her. There was one thing she was upset about, she didn't do it with Pony 3 Tears.

Flutter shy was regaining consciousness, she was in her bed in her house on top of a blue stallion, she was blushing madly, she didn't drink last night like every other pony, but she tried to leave she was blocked in so Pony 3 had to forcefully get her out of The Sugar Cube Corner. As a reward she gave him some, which led to her becoming…well you get the picture.

"_Just like collage."_ she smiled, then her smiled faded, what if he had HIV or STDs.

"Don't worry I was test negative for STDs and besides, we were protected." Fluttershy smiled in relief and laid her head on him.

Vinyl woke up in darkness, she couldn't move and she was gagged. She felt tied down, she tried to use her unicorn magic to see some but she felt drained. She was scared she started thrashing around desperately trying to got free. Eventually gave up she was hopeless, she thought of the slow painful death that would eventually come to be. Then she tough of where she could be, a sick pony's home where he/she would have much fun with her, the possibilities would be endless. Eventually there was a light in front of her. When the blurriness cleared it was Octavia,

"_OCTAVIA!?" _Vinyl freaked out. This was embarrassing to her longest friend was seeing her in the most kinkiest of all positions.

"See this is what you get for letting them do some Funny's business, and to explain why your like that, you asked to be drained of magic and to be put like that." Octavia was blushing and smiling like a mad mare. Vinyl spit out whatever was gagging her and screamed "OCTAVIA!" Octavia looked at her trying to hold back her laughing "Hey you're the one who had the gear any way, and may I remind you you're the one who got drunk and showed this to me." "No that's what I meant!" Vinyl yelled "When did you get here in Ponyville?" Octavia started undoing the knots, "Around midnight, but when I got here you were drunk and you wanted to be like this so you didn't do something stupid." Octavia explained. Vinyl was finally free, she turned to Octavia and hugged her and started crying, never in her life has she ever felt ashamed in her life. "Hey, hey ,hey it's okay we all made mistakes" Octavia pushed Vinyl in front of her to look in her eyes "and besides, it's not like we've done that before." Vinyl stopped crying and started blushing madly. Vinyl stopped hugging and quickly realized "We gotta fine them." Octavia rolled her eyes and countered "No, they'll be coming back down."

A lime green pony was cleaning up his hotel room because of his after party with a certain blonde pony that Scene was able to hook up with him. J-pony memories will never forget what happened last night, he was lassoed, dragged all the way back to his hotel room and things took flight, well they stopped by a convince store for protection. He stopped to looked back at Apple Jack and started cleaning again, they made quite a mess lamps were shattered, curtains were ripped and worst of all, there was condoms everywhere. J finished cleaning, he was debating to whether or not to wake up Apple Jack, she might kill him and he was too young to die.

"Apple Jack?" came a voice of cold steel. "Are you in there?"

"Yes Big' Mac , Leave me and my colt friend alone." said the blonde beauty. Suddenly the door was knocked down, an in it's way was a very, very big and very extremely pissed of stallion. "Now I don't know who you are," Big' Mac began "but no one touches my sister especially after your punk friend spiked the punch bowl." Right now Big' Mac was in J-pony's face, ut wasn't backing down.

"Now to be honest with you Mac, I didn't touch your sister in any way perverted, your sister had me in a bondage." J-pony little body was somehow able endure the wrath of Macintosh. "It's true." said AJ who was still snuggled under the covers.

"Now come on Big' Mac, I thought you were going t walk me home?" said very comforting voice. Ms. Cheerlie appeared next to Mac. Apple Jack sat up in a very reflexive motion "Oh you're coming in here to beat up my Stallion friend right after you're done screwing with Apple Bloom's teacher." Big' Mac quickly grabbed Cheerlie and walked her out of the room. "That's what I thought." J-pony set the door back up and then turned around, what he saw made him wish he had wings. AJ was uncovered with an inviting looked on her face, "Come on we have one more." J-pony still wish he was tied up.

Rainbow Dash was fixing herself in the mirror, she had an interesting night, she did it with Pony Scene and maybe Spitfire she wasn't sure because she was testing her pregnancy which turned out negative. After walking out of her bathroom she in her cloud home which she didn't know how she got here, she ran into Spitfire. Out of all run-ins she was here… in her home.

"Rainbow Dash…what are you doing here?" Spitfire question

"This is my home." RD explained, "the question is what are you doing in my house?" Spitfire looked puzzled, "Wait me and Soarin are in your house?" RD shook her head "No it was you, me and Pony Scene." RD corrected her. Spitfire face was in horror, she had cheated on Soarin, her stallion, her lover.

""So how's everypony doing." said Pony Scene who was watching from behind the corner. He walked pass them and into the bathroom. Spitfire stared at the door in confusion, she thought she was with Soarin last night. Dash started to worry for the wonder bolt she knew about the relationship with her and Soarin, "So what are you going to do now?" Spitfire started to walk towards the front door, "I'm going to see if I'm pregnant." With that she walked out. Scene walked out of the bathroom and stop in front of Rainbow Dash and asked, "Can we have breakfast together, RD just couldn't say no, he asked so sweetly even Fluttershy would have heart attack. "Fine, I only I have sugar cereal." Pony Scene looked at Rainbow Dash, with puppy eyes penetrating her armor. "Yay." Again to die for.

Rarity was making breakfast, daisy sandwiches with cucumber sides. Da ponyz decided to keep Sweetibell busy because of her attack on Rarity with her questions about what went on in her bedroom with him, how come he didn't go head over heels because of her beauty and will he become her stallion?

"I don't understand, you say you try a new activity with the CMC but you still don't have your cutie mark?" Da ponyz question.

"Yes we tried zip lining, carpeting, engineering, singing, animal search and rescue and so on." Sweetibell said in a depress tone. Da Ponyz thought hard. "Well did you think about what you want to do, or what you're good at but don't realize it?" Sweetibell finally knew it she was good at singing and song writing. "Oh thank you Ponyz!" Sweetibell jumped and hugged Da Ponyz, and ran out the door to meet up with the CMC.

"Wow I didn't know you were good with little foals." Rarity said while putting sandwiches on plates. "I used to belike her, we started the Undead army to help blank flanks get their cutie marks. I got mine along with six others, me and the gang were told to go and form a record, so we tried it in Canterlot. We got kicked off for our bad influence." Rarity set down the plate in front of DP "Thank you, we were kick out of Canterlot until we got a label or came and admit we did wrong." Da Ponyz bit into his sandwich it was good, best he had ever tasted. Rarity looked at him in disbelief "So who told you this?" Rarity questioned. Da Ponyz put his sandwich down and looked deep into her eyes and sadly said "The princess herself." Then there was a knock at the door. Rarity answered it, there was a blue pegasus.

" Hey, Ponyz there is some ponies in the town square saying they're better than us, they want a band battle." DP quickly gulped down the rest of his sandwich and walked out the down. He turned and said "Rarity thank you for your hospitality and kindness." he winked and started walking towards the town square. Rarity just sat down with her heart aching, he was her soul mate. Rarity ran out the door to follow them.

There was five ponies, wasting there time bullying the locals when they were approached by six ponies with masked faces. This is where they make their stand.

* * *

I'm going to need oc's that are musicaly talented and a song to battle with MUST BE ORIGINAL


	4. Judgement and other rainy times

Okay we all know this is a Hollywood Undead and My Little Pony Crossover! I think I'm the first.

* * *

The Judgment

P3T was walking with the rest of the band and Vinyl of course. They were planning to go on tour with the help of Vinyl. They just did Ponyville, They planned to start out far west in Appeloosa, to Fillydelphia, to ManeHattan, then to Hoofington, Trottingham and destruction of Canterlot at the Grand Galloping Gala. But first they we're in Ponyville's court and it just so happened that the mane six was there.

"You know," Vinyl started "you can apologize to Ponyville before you're exiled."

"We'll take our chances." Funny Pony said. Vinyl stared at him in confusion, what was he thinking. Then the Mayor walked in, everypony was silent, you couldn't hear them breathing, only the racing of their hearts. Mayor stood behind the podium, she looked at the six crazy MC's. She sighed she hated doing this she has done this before, she regretted it but it's the law.

"Alright, court is know in session. Where is your lawyer?" Mayor asked. The seven of them looked at each other, Pony Foal spoke up.

"Uh we were never assigned one." The Mayor froze in place, they were always assigned one! The Mayor looked out to the towns people, "Well is there lawyer willing to be these ponies' lawyer." Then there was a familiar hero's face, a purple unicorn with deep purple mane and a pink strip through it, Funny Pony's stomach dropped to unknown depths.

"I will." Twilight Sparkle stood up. "Twilight, you may be a student of the princess." Funny's stomach dropped even further. " but do you have any sort of experience in law?" Twilight looked at the Mayor surprised. "Well of course I do, I have an entire selection of them in my library." the mayor was dumbfounded, of course the librarian would read every single book she had.

"Besides, what did we do wrong?" Pony 3 Tears asked. The Mayor stared at him "Well the illegal possession of alcohol."

"THAT'S ILLEGAL HERE?!" Pony Scene asked. "Yes." the mayor replied. "So lets face it everything is stack up against us." Pony 3 looked at Twilight "So thanks anyway." Twilight backed down, she knew the possession of alcohol in an alcohol free town meant exile, depending on the amount it ranged from town to the moon. "But we don't have complete evidence on how much alcohol you had." The Mayor replied "SO, the only punishment for you six is to be removed from this town, as for you Vinyl," Vinyl perked up "eight hours of community service. Any arguments?" Nobody from the town moved, until a light brown male pegasus flew above the crowd, he looked about eighteen, he had a dirty blonde crazy mane (think Derpy) and for a cutie mark, he had a guitar. Went straight to the mayor and whispered some thing. "That wouldn't be bad. Maybe… well I thinks that's one good idea." She looked at the seven of them, "You obviously had a hard past so you must have a song or two about regrets and pain you went through, right?" they all nodded in agreement. The mayor smiled mischievously, "If you can convince me to feel bad for you six I will lift the charges. Agreed?" They all said "Agreed!"

(_later_)

Everyone from Ponyville was gathered in front of the Town Hall.

"So how is this going to play out?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I bet they'll come close but not enough." AppleJack said sorely. Rarity looked at AJ and said

"Oh they will past darling." "What makes you say that ?" she asked. "I just know." Rarity replied with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Well if your sure about that." Twilight replied "By the way has anyone seen Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked. She said about helping some one called the authors to help them write the 'story'?" answered Rainbow dash. With the concert coming soon, the girls were chatting it up about how Pinkie Pie needs medicine to help her with her delusions. Soon enough Flutter Shy spoke up.

"Shh there on." They all had their mask on (You know what they look like). Pony Scene had his black guitar, Da Ponyz was levitating his drum sticks, J-Pony was on the piano and Funny was in the back ground. Pony 3, Pony Colt and Pony Scene walked up, took the microphone. Pony Scene started strumming his guitar, Da Ponyz started softly on his drums. The music was slow peaceful and felt a little sad that's when Pony Colt starting singing.

_(Danny)I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain Simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain Like a widow's heart, we fall apart and never fade away (fade away)_

_AppleJack was breath taken, she never heard his beautiful voice._

_(Johnny 3 Tears)Run like a child do you know where I came from?No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone?I can feel the pain in the words that you sayHidden in the letters that were written to no nameLet me be the hooves that you hold to your faceCause' I'd give it all up if I could take it awayBuried in red, white, and a side of some blue Some will die too late, and somepony too soonIf he could come back, we'll see what it cost himWe had to lose it all, just to know that we lost oneHi, I'm just a shape in the shadow of gratesHi, I'm just a voice in the choir of saintsOh all the souls that nopony could saveAnd just like a light, we faded away._

_Fluttershy lost her shyness, she stared at him mesmerized at what he just sang._

_(Danny)I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rainSimple things and subtleties, they always stay the sameI don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rainLike a widow's heart, we fall apart and never fade away (fade away)Fade away, as I fade away, away, away_

_(Charlie Scene)If I could take it all backBefore the flags were forces to wave at half mastThat was long before my heart became blackThere's no way to make it change or go blackYou know that some of us grow old, with no homes Some of us die in a cold house, with no hopeStill surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go Cause it's over the time fades your photoHow many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?How many good lies can make it seem alright?What do you see when you look into my eyes?Or in the sky right before you say goodnight?I could be the son that stands beside of your bedAnd I could be the voice right inside of your headI could say goodbye and you know where I wentI just wrote a letter that'll never be sent_

_Rainbow Dash was just lost in his words echoing in her head._

_(Danny)I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rainSimple things and subtleties, they always stay the sameI don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rainLike a widow's heart, we fall apart and never fade away (fade away)Fade away, as I fade away, away, awayAs I fade away, away, awayAs I fade away, away, awayAs I fade away._

The Mayor was impressed she never expected this, as the crowd was cheering she walked up to the microphone. "Alright I have made my decision, they can stay." The crowd burst into cheers. One pony in the crowd shouted.

"Encore!" Soon enough everypony was joining in. "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" Soon Pony Scene shouted.

_If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up(Go raise it up, go raise it up)If you ain't got enough, go fill it up(Go fill it up, go fill it up)_

_(Chorus 1)(Danny)I'm gonna chase this whiskey with PatronI wanna mare in my lap and a Jagerbomb I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me And Imma make it rain on the mare who serves me I drink a fifth of vodka til it's gone And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me We keep takin' shots, and if not, you nerdy(Verse 1)_

_(Charlie Scene)We only leave a pre-party to go party some more I'm already shitfaced before I walk in the door This girl's rubbin' on my leg, I never met her before And now she's makin' her way onto my gentleman's sword It might be the drugs talkin' or the shots of Patron But these bitches look like models and they're ready to boneI take 'em back to my parents house and we'll be home alone Slap some chicks and have em yellin like Macaulay Culkin She's tearin' it up, yeah she's dancin' her ass offThis girl's like a Mac the way she's ridin' my laptop I'm tryin' to get my rocks off so don't try to cockblock I'll grab my sawed-off and blow your cock offYou know we drink so much, we gettin' drunk for weeks We drink so much Goose, we turnin' into geese Me and my crew slidin' in through VIP These bitches play my skin flute like they're Kenny G_

_(Chorus)(Danny)I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron I wanna mare in my lap and a Jagerbomb I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me And Ima make it rain on the mare who serves meI drink a fifth of vodka til it's gone And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong I'm comin' in hot, ya heard meWe keep takin' shots, and if not, you nerdy If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it upIf you ain't got enough, go fill it up If you had too much, go throw it up And If you ain't got shit, throw ya hooves up(Verse 2)_

_Then Funny Pony grabbed P3T's mic._

_(Funnyman)Get gone with it, there's nothin' wrong with it Take shots, don't stop, sing along with itI wanna feel ya bounce, girl go up and down Take shots, won't stop til' I'm passin' out_

_(Charlie Scene)Girl get down, you can have moreAnd you can shake your hips around on my Stallion sword You're gonna have to rock this house I'm your land lord So let your sweat drip down on the dance floor_

_(Funnyman)I ain't tryin' to go home with nolla, noll We can hit the dance floor when you wanna, wannaGirl, you know you feelin' me so holla, holla'Cause everyone compared to me is nada, nada_

_(Charlie Scene)Okay, dog, this has gone on for way long Can't quit my day job til' I'm playin' on K-Rock It's chaos, I'm in the club with my shades on And I'm about to smack that like I'm Akon_

_(Chorus)(Danny)I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron I wanna mare in my lap with a Jagerbomb I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me And Ima make it rain on the mare who serves me I drink a fifth of vodka til it's gone And if it feels so good it can't be wrong I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me We keep takin' shots, and if not, you nerdy(Funny Man)If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up If you had too much, go throw it up And If you ain't got shit, throw ya hands up If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it upIf you ain't got enough, go fill it up If you had too much, go throw it up And If you ain't got shit, throw ya hands up(Chorus)(Danny)I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron I wanna mare in my lap with a Jagerbomb I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me And Ima make it rain on the mare who serves meI drink a fifth of vodka til it's gone And if it feels so good it can't be wrong I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me We keep takin' shots, and if not, you nerdy_

_(Funny Man)If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up(Go raise it up, go raise it up)If you ain't got enough, go fill it up(Go fill it up, go fill it up)If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up(Go raise it up, go raise it up)If you ain't got enough, go fill it up(Go fill it up, go fill it up)_

Everyone was silent, Vinyl faced hoofed while Octavia looked at her older friends from the crowd. Suddenly everypony was cheering at the top of their lungs. Nobody was going to object to their music.

Twilight was in her library writing a letter to Celestia, it read.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I've learned that you need to give others the chance to explain themselves. I've learned because a trial in PonyVille's court took a change in events, six band members sang a song to change our anger for them to sorrow and empathy. I should've learned this lesson a while ago, to even this degree._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight had Spike send this letter to Celestia, it took a while but while Twilight received a letter from Celestia while reading a new book she got.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_If these six ponies are in your town, I need you to keep a very close eye on them. This isn't the first time this happen, If they leave to any where, follow them. They cause anarchy everywhere they go, they may have a rough past but that isn't close enough to reasons of evil. The fate of Equestria may rest on you hooves._

_From a caring ruler,_

_Princess Celestia_

What did she mean? Anarchy? Reasons of Evil? What did all that mean? Twilight had to inform the girls.

* * *

Okay I'm back I'm so freaking late, also I was blocked by my parents so don't expect many uploads

Copy right _rain and coming in hot Hollywood __Undead_

Pm me if you want your O.C in a story sided with or against the Undead Army, I need cutie mark, male or female, talent, how they joined (if they are for the Undead army and vice versa), weather or not they appear in 1 or 2 chapters, CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN.


End file.
